Reencuentro con el amor: El regreso de una nación
by Tsuki no Tsuki
Summary: La hermana mayor de Egipto hará lo imposible por traer a Prusia de vuelta al mapa y de paso ayudar a sus queridas naciones a aceptar sus sentimientos y encontrar su verdadero amor.Gupta es reemplazado por su hermana para personificar al pais.CAP 3 ARRIBA!
1. Recuerdos

"_-Ya no nos volveremos a ver, así que puedes estar tranquila- dijo con la mirada fija al suelo, nervioso y triste a la vez._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó confundido._

_-Es exactamente lo que dije._

_(...)_

_-Nos vemos. Cuidate mucho-dijo con determinación dándole la espalda y marchándose._

_-¿En verdad te vas?. No...¡No quiero eso, Sacro Imperio Romano!-susurró triste mientras le miraba irse-¡espera, espera!, ¡No!, ¿que puedo hacer?-se preguntó desesperado-¡Sacro Imperio Romano!-gritó con lágrimas en sus ojos y éste volteó a mirarle con nostalgia-te daré esto-le mostró su escoba-piensa que soy yo y llévalo contigo._

_-¿Ah?, ¿una...escoba?-preuntó dudoso-¿por qué me das algo así?-lo miró unos segundos y cayó en la cuenta, aquel objeto lo llevaba siempre consigo, era la escoba que siempre tenía cuando él le espiaba-Italia...-caminó hacia él solemnemente, tomó el objeto en sus manos y esbozó una tierna sonrisa-gracias. Acepto tus sentimientos._

_(...)_

_Le miró otro par de segundos y sintío algo recorrer su cuerpo con esa mirada._

_-Entonces, yo también...¿En tu casa qué se hace por la persona que uno quiere?_

_-Tal vez un be...beso-contestó desconcertado._

_-Ya veo-lentamente comenzó a hacercársele-siempre te he querido, desde el año 900.-acortó la distancia entre ellos y juntó sus labios de la manera más tierna posible, transmitiendo así el más puro e inocente amor._

_El mundo se detuvo para ambos, sólo importaban ellos dos, ni siquiera el hecho de la guerra contra Francia era capaz de destruir ese momento._

_Luego de unos minutos se separaron lentamente._

_-¿En verdad?-preguntó ilusionado._

_-Es verdad. No estoy mintiendo-afirmó con desición en su voz._

_-Qué felicidad-se miraron por un instante, recordando cada detalle del otro. SIR sonrió tímidamente._

_-Nos vemos, Italia. En cuanto acabe la batalla, vendré a verte sin falta-dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar. Sus zafiros denotaban tristeza, ternura y amor mientras observaba por última vez a su pequeña Italia._

_-¡Sí!, ¡esperaré!, ¡te estaré esperando!. Prepararé muchos dulces y esperaré, ¿si?, y también, no te lastimes ni enfermes, ¿si?. Vamos a encontrarnos sin falta de nuevo, ¿si?. ¡Sin falta!-exclamó esperando ser escuchado-¿está bien?_

_Voletó a verle alzando una mano-No importa cuantos años pasen, ¡eres la persona que más quiero en este mundo!-gritó con lágrimas en sus ojos."_

**1**

"**Recuerdos****"**

Despertó sobresaltado y se sentó en la cama para calmarse, suspiró, había sido un recuerdo de aquella vez…recordaba que lo último que vio de él fue su espalda...y luego, nunca más tuvo noticias suyas...hasta que le avisaron que...había muerto...

Miró a su alrederor y se percató que todo estaba en completo silencio y todo oscuro. Se dirigió a la ventana y exactamente, estaba de noche aún y él ya no podría conciliar el sueño, solo al menos, no. Salió de la habitación y fue a la cocina donde se sirvió un vaso de leche fría, era extraño, en ese preciso momento no se le antojaba ni pizca de pasta…Suspiró nuevamente, lavó el vaso ya vacio y subió de nuevo, pero ésta vez no entró en su habitación, sino en la de su compañero.

-_Nee, Doitsu…-_llamó para ver si este dormía.

-_¿Qué ocurre Italia?-_preguntó volteando a verle.

-_¿Puedo…puedo dormir contigo?-_inquirió nervioso-_es que…tuve un mal sueño._

_-De acuerdo-_se hizo a un lado donde se metió el castaño, se volteó otra vez y sintió cómo tímidamente el pequeño se aferraba a su espalda y tiritaba. Entonces se dio la vuelta y quedó boca arriba, tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos y lo aferró a su pecho-_tranquilo, descansa Italia-_susurró acariciándole el cabello.

_-Gracias, Doitsu-_el rubor en sus mejillas aumentó al sentirse protegido por el rubio y poco a poco se fue durmiendo en los brazos del alemán.

**º0º0º0º0º0º0º**

Un fuerte golpeteo lo sacó de su sueño reparador, así que se levantó, se puso la chaqueta y bajó a abrir la puerta; de paso miró el reloj de la cocina: las nueve de la mañana en punto, vaya que había dormido. El golpeteo se hizo más fuerte conforme se acercaba a la puerta, suspiró y abrió encontrándose con una joven de cabello negro y ojos verde ámbar.

-_Ah, Japón, no pensé que estabas aquí-_se disculpó la joven al ver el rostro adormilado del otro-_siento haberte despertado-_sonrió a modo de disculpa.

-_Descuide Egipto-san, ¿quiere pasar?-_dijo haciéndose a un lado para que la nación entrara.

-_Asumo que Ludwig y Feliciano están durmiendo, ne?-_comentó burlona.

-_Eso creo, anoche nos desvelamos-_respondió neutral como siempre.

**º0º0º0º0º0º0º**

Abrió los ojos lentamente dejando al descubierto aquellos hermosos iris miel, intentó levantarse y entonces recordó en la posición que estaba y todo lo ocurrido durante la noche, levantó la cabeza y observó como el rubio dormía, instintivamente acarició las doradas hebras de cabello, ocasionando que el otro despertara y le mirara confundido, aquellos ojos le recordaban tanto a su primer amor, y esa extraña sensación que nacía cada que estaba con Alemania, era como estar con él, como cuando dormían juntos o le enseñaba a dibujar.

-_Buenos días Ludwig-_saludó el italiano con una sonrisa cálida.

-_Buenos, Italia… ¿me llamaste Ludwig?-_dijo sorprendido.

-_Mmh…es que…nos conocemos hace tanto…pero si te molesta-_intentó separarse algo apenado, pero el otro se lo impidió-_Doitsu._

_-No hay problema con que me llames por mi nombre-_sonrió dedicándole una sonrisa especial, mostrando en sus hermosos zafiros un cariño enorme.

_*-Shinsei Roma*-_pensó Feliciano al ver su expresión.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y ninguno de los dos vio la sombra que saltó sobre ambos y cayó encima del castaño que tenía la mitad del cuerpo encima del rubio.

-_Nya Feliciano, Ludwig-_saludó la joven con una enorme sonrisa.

-_Imperio Egipcio-_dijeron al unísono con asombro, el rubio menos que el castaño.

-_¿Qué les dije sobre llamarme "Imperio Egipcio"?-_regañó tirándole una oreja a cada uno-_además, si el parcito no se acuerda, ahora soy Egipto completamente-_habló con superioridad y algo de arrogancia-_ya, vístanse y bajen a desayunar._

_-Sería fácil si no estuvieras encima-_reclamó Ludwig.

_-Ok, ok, no te amargues Alemania-_respondió poniéndose de pie -_voy a ayudar a Kiku con el desayuno, par de flojos-_les miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

La joven desapareció de sus vistas y entonces el rubio fue el primero en salir de la cama y comenzar a vestirse, mientras que el italiano se cubrió la cabeza con una almohada y divagó un rato en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué rayos Alemania se parecía o le recordaba tanto a Sacro Imperio Romano?, es obvio que el cabello rubio y los ojos azules ayudaban bastante, pero… más allá de eso, había un algo que le traía esos recuerdos, y aquello era desde que se conocieron en la Primera Guerra. Sintió que le despojaban de las mantas y su cubierta era quitada de su cabeza.

-_Italia, levanta, sabes cómo se pone cuando la hacen esperar, temo por la integridad física de Japón-_apuró el rubio abrochando su chaqueta.

-_Ok…-_respondió con desgano y se fue a su habitación.

Media hora después, ambos países se encontraron con una escena muy, demasiado particular, la egipcia contaba algunas de sus anécdotas y el japonés reía como un niño pequeño en las partes chistosas, totalmente ajenos al lugar donde se encontraban.

-_Al fin bajan-_comentó la joven ordenando la mesa.

-_¿Y ese milagro que no estás haciendo escándalo?-_preguntó con extraña burla el alemán.

-_Chistoso-_respondió seria-_démonos prisa que saldremos a celebrar-_anunció sirviendo.

-_¿Se puede saber qué?-_Ludwig al igual que los otros tomó asiento.

-_El que mi tonto hermano menor ya no sea país oficial-_contestó con una sonrisa extraña.

**º0º0º0º0º0º0º**

Caminaba sin rumbo fijo, llevaba más de dos horas así y todo por esa maldita fecha, aquella semana que apenas comenzaba le ponía mal y le traía recuerdos de aquellos años: el maldito cumpleaños de Independencia de Estados Unidos; y encima el mocoso emancipado ese aún tenía el descaro de invitarlo, cómo si volviese a ir después de aquella vez, en ese entonces se cumplía un centenario de esa fatídica fecha y sus jefes le ordenaron asistir por cosas diplomáticas; en esa única ocasión le obsequió un hermoso reloj tallado en madera, que el muy infeliz le devolvió medio siglo después argumentando que hacía mucho ruido. ¡Por Dios que ese mocoso era un maleducado!, el no le había enseñado esos modales, después de todo lo que había hecho y sacrificado por él…jamás le perdonaría el que le hubiese abandonado, porque él…él realmente llegó a amarlo…

"_-Nee Igirisu… ¿me quieres?-_preguntó un pequeño con enormes ojos azules que brillaban cada vez que decía el nombre del mayor, extendiendo sus brazos para ser tomado.

_-Te adoro, eres muy lindo-_respondió tomándolo y estrechándolo en sus brazos con un profundo cariño-_me has dado mucha alegría, América._

_-Yo también soy feliz de estar contigo…te amo Iggy"_

Ese extraño flashazo le hizo estremecer, había sido tan linda aquella época, pero ahora no podía ver a ese emancipado ni en pintura, no era que le odiara, el lo amaba, pero ver su rostro y esos zafiros con ese brillo de inocencia que aún guardaban le partían el alma cada que se cruzaba con ellos. Decidió ignorar aquellos recuerdos, había pasado más de doscientos años y todo eso había quedado enterrado en el campo de batalla y no volvería jamás. Sin embargo, no sabía que tan cerca estaba todo el pasado en el presente, oculto y esperando su momento para tomar venganza del olvido.

* * *

**_la verdad es que estes es mi primer fic de hetalia_**

**_espero les guste.._**

**_a medida que avance se definiran mas las parejas_**

**_cualquier cosa dejen reviews_**

**_se cuidan_**

**_bye-puri_**


	2. ¡¿Humano!

**_querids lectoras, lamento haber causado alguna controversia con respecto a la existencia de Egipto, la verdad es que Muhammad y Athyr son personajes totalmente diferentes, me explico, en la antigüedad el imperio egipcio estaba dividido en alto y bajo egipto (que despues se unificó), me he tomado de esto para separar a Muhammad de Athyr, Muhammad era el bajo egipto y su hermana mayor ( en este caso, personaje de mi creacion) es el alto. La lógica de esto-lo cual cree para darle sentido a la existencia de dos egiptos- es que al unificarse el imperio comenzó una disputa por quien se convertiria en el oficial representante del pais, y luego de que romano tomara el imperio, Muhammad se convierte en egipto oficialmente y su hermana mayor (que insisto es mi personaje) decide vagar para conocer el mundo._**

**_si he confundido a alguien pido disculpas_**

**_espero les guste el cap 2_**

**2**

"**¡¿Humano?!"**

La comida estaba deliciosa, realmente los franceses tenían buen gusto y, pese a que se crió con aquello, nunca dejaría de decir que cada día le gustaba más. Miró a su alrededor y luego a su acompañante, estaba inmóvil observándolo con sus penetrantes ojos negros, le sonrió y siguió comiendo, no sabía que Kumanjiro fuera tan buen actor como para hacerse pasar por un oso de felpa; de vez en cuando le daba un bocado al pequeño como muestra de reconocimiento por su excelente actuación. El lugar estaba vacío, con él habrían unas cinco personas más, pero justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta y unas carcajadas dieron paso a cuatro personas más, las cuales pasaron a su lado sin siquiera notar su presencia, excepto uno, que se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo.

-_Mathie, hola-_saludó alegre la joven.

-_Ho-hola-_respondió con su suave voz el canadiense un poco sorprendido y nervioso.

-_¿Podemos sentarnos contigo?-_Egipto le preguntó pensativa-_hola Kumanjiro-_el oso levantó una pata a modo de respuesta.

-_Claro, no hay problema-_contestó con una tierna sonrisa.

-_Espero no hayas comido demasiado-_tomó asiento y los otros le imitaron.

Pidieron la comida y todo transcurrió con normalidad, la conversación era amena y el ambiente muy agradable, risas por parte de Egipto, Canadá e Italia y de vez en cuando de Japón. Las carcajadas estallaban con algún comentario de Italia respecto a lo que le pasó durante y después de la guerra con respecto a Alemania o cuando le decía algo inocente que hiciera sonrojar al rubio, quién como muestra de fastidio bebía su cerveza y golpeaba fuertemente la mesa con el vaso, cosa que no hacía más que aumentar las carcajadas de las otras naciones.

-_¿Quieren postre?-_ofreció la pelinegra.

-_¡Sí!-_exclamó feliz Feliciano mientras Mathew sólo asentía.

-_Vayan a pedir y me traen un pastel de chocolate-_ambos obedecieron y se fueron, el italiano con su usual _"hera, hera" _y el canadiense murmurando algo parecido a _"maple"._

_-¿Ahora nos dirás para qué has venido?, porque no creo que haya sido sólo para celebrar-_el rubio sonó frío y serio.

_-Así es, necesito que me entregues algo-_contestó de igual tono-_para traer a Gilbert de vuelta-_tanto el alemán como el japonés se sorprendieron mucho.

_-Pero eso es imposible-_interrumpió Kiku.

_-Estoy aquí, ¿no?-_sorbió un poco su bebida-_verán, cuando una nación desaparece, deja de ser o se disuelve, la personificación…-_se detuvo unos minutos-_prométanme que esto no saldrá de aquí-_ambos se miraron y asintieron-_la personificación tiene tres opciones, dejar de ser nación y vagar a gusto, o convertirse en algo así como un humano._

_-¡¿Humano?!-_exclamó sorprendido Ludwig llamando la atención de la otra mesa-_lo siento._

**º0º0º0º0º0º0º**

Se detuvo frente a una tienda de antigüedades y dudó en entrar, pero al final lo hizo, fue entonces que recordó la reciente mención sobre el cambio de Egipto y decidió comprarle un obsequio, al menos no era tan mal educada como para devolvérselo si no le gustaba.

No tardó mucho en encontrar algo, si su amiga no había cambiado demasiado, estaba seguro que aquel reloj le encantaría.

**º0º0º0º0º0º0º**

_-Sí, humano, pero al elegir esto, pasa lo siguiente-_miró que los menores no vinieran aún y siguió-_pierdes los recuerdos de haber sido nación y todo eso, además de vivir como ciudadano de lo que se convirtió tu ex país. Pero con una gran diferencia y he aquí el por qué de lo de "algo así como un humano"; vives la cantidad de años que vivió tu nación._

_-Pero Prusia se disolvió o lo obligaron a disolverse, no puedes traer a Gilbert, ya no tiene que personificar-_comentó Alemania confundido.

_-Estoy dispuesta a ceder territorio para hacerlo._

_-¿Se puede?_

_-No hay leyes que lo prohíban explícitamente, además si mi país quiere nombrar alguna "parte" por así decirlo, como una colonia alemana, es más que seguro que algo puede suceder._

_-¿Qué es lo que necesitas?_

_-Lo que Gilbert amaba con toda su alma y llevaba siempre con él._

**º0º0º0º0º0º0º**

Salió de la tienda con el paquete en sus manos caminando tranquilamente, pero al dar la vuelta en la esquina, un fuerte golpe le hizo perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo, y al parecer alguien cayó con él. Se puso de pie rápidamente y como cualquier caballero, le tendió la mano a la otra persona mientras se deshacía en disculpas formales.

-_Yo también lo siento… ¿mamá?, digo, Arthur-_se disculpó con sorpresa al ver al inglés.

-_Egipto-_balbuceó confundido por lo ocurrido.

-_¡Por Rá!, todos se pusieron de acuerdo para decirme Egipto, tengo nombre, ¿saben?-_alegó haciendo drama estilo Francis.

-_Lo siento, Athyr-_hizo una leve reverencia-_hola, chicos-_saludó al percatarse de los demás-_ten, te compré esto. Felicidades por volver a ser nación._

_-Muchas gracias, Arthie- _cuidadosamente tomó el paquete y lo abrió-_es hermoso, el tallado es bellísimo, es raro ver relojes de este tipo tallados en madera-_se acercó y depositó un beso en la mejilla del rubio-_gracias. ¿Quieres venir al parque con nosotros?_

_-Bueno yo…-_titubeó un poco, no se sentía muy bien emocionalmente como para estar con los chicos en ese momento.

_-Ven, vamos, te divertirás y te distraerás un poco-_le tomó del brazo y comenzó a jalar.

**º0º0º0º0º0º0º**

Los preparativos estaban casi listos, sólo un par de detalles más y la gran celebración daría comienzo; esta vez, se estaba planeando que durara tres días, ya que por primera vez, se reunirían un grupo de naciones para festejar: Canadá, Japón, ambas Italias, Alemania, e incluso el nuevo Egipto, entre otros que aún faltaban por confirmar. Sin embargo a Alfred sólo le importaba la confirmación de cierta nación que pese a haberse independizado de ella, su corazón aún seguía siendo y seria siempre su colonia conquistada.

Se dirigió a su habitación para tomar su café y descansar un poco antes de preparar todo para dar término a los preparativos. Abrió el primer cajón de su escritorio buscando la lista de ajustes, pero no estaba, fue al segundo y el mismo resultado, cuando llegó al tercero removió varias cosas y sacó otras tantas, encontrándose con el marco de una fotografía que estaba "boca abajo" ocultando la misma. La tomó con ambas manos y la volteó, era de él cuando pequeño junto al rubio de ojos verdes, que en aquel entonces era su hermano y como su padre, ambos con una enorme y radiante sonrisa. Dejó todo en el suelo y con marco en mano se recostó en su cama; dando pequeños y pausados sorbos a su café contemplaba la imagen, sin poder evitar recordar todos y cada uno de los momentos que tuvo con el inglés: desde que se conocieron hasta que se enfrentó a él por su independencia, ya que después de ello, nunca nada fue igual.

"_-Nee, Arthur, ¿estaremos juntos siempre?-preguntó un pequeño de diez años a otro mayor._

_-Si es posible, me encantaría-respondió con una sonrisa forzada, sabía que aquello jamás podría ser cumplido._

_-Arthur, cuando crezca voy a protegerte y no dejaré que nadie te haga daño, me casaré contigo, es una promesa-levantó un pequeño puño como lo hacen los superhéroes haciendo su promesa."_

Un largo suspiro se escapó, si todo hubiese sido de otra forma, si tan sólo Arthur hubiese firmado el tratado por la paz, todo sería diferente, pero las cosas estaban hechas y el "quizás", "tal vez" o "si tan sólo" no existían en este momento. Acomodó el portarretrato en su velador, le dio el último sorbo a su café y se acostó en toda su extensión bajo el cobertor de su cama, quitándose primero los zapatos y cayendo lentamente en un profundo sueño lleno de recuerdos de su infancia junto a Inglaterra.

**º0º0º0º0º0º0º**

Una hora después de juegos y atracciones, los mayores fueron a la parte alejada del parque y los menores (entiéndase, Italia, Canadá y Japón) quedaron a cargo del pelinegro, corrían de juego en juego arrastrando al japonés. Los demás se ubicaron en el césped a descansar y conversar un rato, hasta que la duda atacó al alemán.

-_Dime algo, si la personificación se divide en humano y nación… ¿Qué pasa con la otra parte?_

_-¿Por qué lo dices?_

_-Porque hace algún tiempo Imperio Romano me visito, Inglaterra está de testigo que también se apareció dos veces cuando peleamos contra los aliados, y dijo que-aclaro, lo escuche, no me lo dijo-estaba feliz que Dios le diera permiso de ir._

_-¿Hablan sobre lo que ocurre con nosotros después de…?_

-_Ahora te explico, cuando una nación desaparece, se divide-al escoger esa opción-en dos, es decir, su parte de nación: recuerdos, heridas de guerra y todo lo que porta un país incluyendo su personalidad, eso se va al cielo, por así decirlo, sin embargo, su parte, físicamente hablando: sus características físicas, su nacionalidad y sus "manías", se vuelven humanas, es por eso que viven desde cero, pero no nacen como bebés, ¿se entiende?_

_-Más o menos-_respondió Ludwig.

_-A ver…-_suspiró-_digamos que tu cuerpo y tu mente se dividen, los sufrimientos físicos y emocionales que se hicieron cuando eras nación se van junto a tu mente, y tu cuerpo se vuelve como el de un humano normal, y desarrollas nuevas memorias._

_-Ahora entendí._

_-Yo doy gracias a que Arthur cumplió su promesa y cuidó de mi cuando fui humana, solía decirle mamá y papá a Alfred, fueron buenos tiempos. Lo único triste es que ves morir a tus amigos y seres queridos que son normales y mortales…pero…_

En ese momento los menores llegaron corriendo muy alegres después de subir a todos y cada uno de los juegos, arrastrando tras ellos al país del sol naciente, literalmente por el suelo y con los ojos en forma de espiral.

* * *

**_espero les haya gustado el cap_**

**_cualquier duda, pregunten con toda confianza_**

**_se cuidan_**

**_bye-puri_**


	3. El dolor del amor his de Francia part1

**_arriba el cap 3 por fin -.-_**

**_espero les guste..._**

**_los personajes de hetalia no son mios, sino, creanme que hay varios que cambiaria ^^_**

**

* * *

**

**3**

"**El dolor del amor****"**

**(la historia de Francia parte1)**

El sol estaba en punta quemando cualquier cosa que se cruce en su camino, y aquel joven de tez blanca que caminaba bajo él no era la excepción. Se había levantado con una sensación extraña y por mero instinto no había soltado su collar desde que salió de la cama, aquel era un amuleto que portaba literalmente desde que tenía memoria y que él recordara no era un adicto a la cultura egipcia, pero sabía que el dije de su cadena era la famosa _"Llave de Isis"_, símbolo de fertilidad y…y…estaba seguro que había algo más, pero no podía recordarlo, ni siquiera en los libros decía exactamente para qué era, pero sabía que era importante al igual que el arete de gato que llevaba prendado al bolsillo superior de su chaqueta.

Dobló en la esquina aún sin saber a dónde iba cuando chocó con alguien haciendo que ambos retrocedieran sobando las partes golpeadas.

-_Lo siento muchísimo-_se disculpó la persona con la cual colisionó.

-_Yo también, disculpa-_respondió el albino haciendo una leve reverencia con la cabeza.

-_¿Gilbert?-_preguntó sorprendida al reconocer la voz y mirar a su interlocutor.

-_Disculpe, ¿nos conocemos?-_inquirió ante la mirada atónita puesta en él.

-_Lo cierto es que te conozco desde que naciste, pero tú no te acuerdas de mí-_explicó con un dejo de nostalgia en su voz-_digamos que cuidé de ti cuando pequeño._

_-Ya veo…por alguna razón no recuerdo nada sobre mi infancia-_confesó algo ausente.

_-Pyo, pyo-_piaba un pequeño pollito en el suelo, que en el impacto cayó del hombro de su dueño.

_-Hola pequeño-_saludó inclinándose y extendiendo una mano para que el pollito subiera.

_-Yo no haría eso, no le gustan los desconocidos-_advirtió el de ojos carmesí.

_-Yo no soy una desconocida para él-_como afirmación el ave subió-_¿ves?-_el pollito piaba contento-_¿qué tal Mini Gilbo?-_lo acarició con su mejilla y el animalito respondió de igual forma.

_-¿Sabes cómo se llama el pollo?-_esta vez estaba más que sorprendido.

_-My dear, sé cosas que ni tú conoces sobre ti mismo-_contestó dándole un beso en la cabella al polluelo-_¿te parece si vamos a tomar algo y hablamos?-_el joven asintió.

**º0º0º0º0º0º0º**

El amor es algo tan difícil de explicar, las personas son capaces de hacer cosas inimaginables por él, al igual que algunas que son completamente contradictorias, por ejemplo, si amas algo más que a tu vida, debes luchar por ello y darlo todo si es necesario, o dejarlo ir para que encuentre la felicidad con alguien más-en el caso de que ello sea una persona-, según dicen: _"si amas algo y no es para ti, déjalo ir"_. Pero no a todos les resulta fácil dejar ir algo que amas, más aún cuando tienes la oportunidad de luchar por ello, y es ahí cuando la separación es mucho más dolorosa, cuando sabes que podías haber hecho algo más por aquella persona o aquello que amabas, y sin embargo, en el momento sólo pudiste llorar y repetirte una y otra vez que lo perdiste para siempre. Pasa el tiempo y sabes que aún amas aquello que perdiste, pero el dolor causado por el tiempo hace que cometas errores para alejarlo aún más de ti y de tu roto corazón para así evitar más dolor del que ya tienes.

Caminó por toda la casa buscando algo con que entretenerse, la verdad es que el almuerzo había sido hace poco y aún no era la hora del té, así que tenía tiempo suficiente para tomar una pequeña siesta antes de que una de sus hadas lo despertara avisándole que ya estaba todo listo para tomar el té. Se dirigió a su habitación y entró justo en el momento en que su móvil comenzaba a sonar, de inmediato lo tomó y contesto.

-_¡Lo encontré!, ¡mamá, lo encontré!-_exclamó una voz demasiado conocida para él.

-_Respira profundo y explícame que no entiendo absolutamente nada-_habló con voz serena.

-_Mamá, lo encontré, ¡encontré a Prusia!-_gritó emocionada haciendo que el rubio apartara el aparato de su oído para no quedar sordo (si es que ya no lo estaba por los gritos de América)-_al fin lo encontré._

_-Tranquila, ¿Por qué no vienes?, así hablamos más calmadamente -_ofreció el inglés masajeando sus sienes para bajar el reciente dolor de cabeza que le aquejó por la agitación y los gritos de la joven.

_-Ok, en un par de horas estoy por allá, bye mom-_se despidió y cortó la llamada-_y ahora… ¡ya sé!-_marcó un número y esperó a que atendieran.

Retomó lo anterior y se acostó bajo las mantas en aquella enorme cama, por lo menos ahora habría alguien menos en el mundo sufriendo por no encontrar a su persona especial, sin embargo, el tendría que sufrir porque sabía muy bien que jamás podría llegar a ser feliz con alguien que no fuera él, y más aún si ya no quería volver a entregar su corazón para que no terminara más roto de lo que ya estaba. Poco a poco fue cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo, mientras tomaba un peluche y lo estrechaba contra su pecho, aspirando el dulce aroma a vainilla que desprendía.

**º0º0º0º0º0º0º**

Se deslizó por los pasillos, guiado únicamente por aquel dulce olor que reclamaba por su atención, aquella bodega era inmensa, pero su enorme sentido del olfato le guiaba directamente a un barril en especial, y al pararse frente a él recordó que aún lo conservaba por aquella razón. Puso su copa en la llave y la abrió dejando caer dentro de ella un líquido carmesí algo espeso, que dejaba una estela de olor dulce; cuando estuvo llena, cerró la llave y salió de la bodega con dirección del enrome jardín lleno de rosas de múltiples colores y se sentó en medio de ellas en lo que era una pequeña pérgola. Apoyó su rostro sobre su mano izquierda dejando que el aire fresco de esa hora de la mañana jugueteara con sus dorados cabellos, mientras en su mano derecha sostenía con delicadeza aquella copa con ese líquido embriagador. Suspiro sonoramente y bebió un poco, deleitándose con aquel sabor que no recordaba haber probado desde aquella vez.

_Era la época de 1429, luego de la liberación de Orleans, cuando sacó a patadas al cejotas y toda su gente de aquella cuidad, había sido un tiempo muy hermoso y después le siguieron los dos años más felices de su vida junto a aquella que había amado con toda su alma y a la cual le había entregado completamente su corazón, y que había prometido liberarlo del dominio inglés costara lo que costara. Sin embargo, en 1431, ella cayó prisionera y, acusada de herejía, fue juzgada y condenada a morir en la hoguera. Esto le llegó como puñalada en la espalda por parte de Inglaterra, ya que, si bien siempre habían peleado grandes batallas, nunca se habían herido de muerte entre ellos ni lastimado a sus seres queridos, pero ahora, el ser que más amaba moriría como una vil bruja, siendo una jovencita inocente. Esa misma tarde fue el rubio de ojos esmeralda a visitarlo para disculparse, argumentado que no podía hacer nada, que lo tenían atado de pies y manos, y que si él pudiera hacer algo, sin dudarlo lo haría, porque la joven no tenía la culpa de nada, había hecho lo que cualquiera por su país, su gente, su cultura, por ser libre y liberar su nación._

_Días después fue aquella despedida que no sólo se llevaba a la persona que más amaba, sino que también su corazón. Y así, con la impotencia, el odio y el dolor llenándolo cada vez más mientras veía morir a su nada, juró vengarse del inglés no importando cuantos siglos pasaran._

Terminó se beber el vino de su copa y la miró fijamente, aquel era el vino favorito de ella, el que preparaba especialmente para que sólo ellos dos lo bebieran cuando estuvieran juntos, pero no recordaba tener un enorme barril de aquel líquido en su bodega, y digamos que él solamente bebía el vino que le servían en su casa, entonces recordó que a aquel lugar no le había puesto el pie desde que Jeanne y él se habían amado por primera y última vez.

Se levantó de su lugar y se fijó en el cielo, si no estaba equivocado, había estado tres horas recordando, porque ya se sentía el llamado para servir la comida. Ahora que lo pensaba, había intentado vengarse varias veces, pero ninguno de los que estaban con Arthur eran lo suficientemente importantes para él como para arrebatárselos; lo había intentado con la niña que tenía a su cuidado desde hace algunos siglos, pero ésta le había dejado muy en claro que por nada del mundo se alejaría del ex pirata, aún le dolía la cicatriz de aquella vez. Sin embargo, había logrado su cometido, en 1775 había logrado que Estados Unidos, la persona más valiosa del rubio, empezara una guerra por su independencia; finalizando ésta en 1783, dejando a Inglaterra completamente devastado. Entonces recordó el último encuentro que tuvo con la egipcia después de una reunión en la cual de nuevo había querido convencerla de dejar a Arthur.

"_-Te haces llamar el país del amor y hablas de él con tanta libertad, pero no te importó en lo más mínimo los sentimientos de nadie en tu venganza-_le miró molesta_-querías vengarte de Arthur quitándole a quien más amaba, pero ¿te preguntaste o tomaste en cuanta los sentimientos de Alfred en algún momento?, él no te había hecho nada-_esto desconcertó al francés que la miró confundido_-porque cuando Jeanne murió su separación fue definitiva, ella al menos no sufriría por no estar más a tu lado, en cambio, Arthur y Alfred siguen viéndose las caras y sufre cada uno porque no pueden volver a lo de antes, a esa relación tan hermosa que tenían._

_-Pero Inglaterra rompió el acuerdo que teníamos, mató a la persona que más amaba y…-_intentó defenderse, pero fue interrumpido.

_-Él no podía hacer nada, sus jefes lo decidieron, no podía intervenir. Si lo hubieras visto como estaba…Bien sabes cómo es Iggy de sentimental, si no estaba llorando sobrio, lo había borracho por la culpa que sentía._

_-Yo no sabía eso…-_en vano quiso argumentar, pero no sabía con qué.

_-Sólo te importaba causarle daño a él, el amor no es sólo amar a una persona, una persona que ama de verdad no puede odiar, porque el amor y el odio no están juntos…tú no tienes derecho a llamarte el "País del Amor". Te vengaste por eso, pero no te acordaste de que tú también le arrebataste a su ser amado a Italia cuando era pequeño, y a mí cuando disolvieron Prusia, y por el contrario, ninguno de los dos te guardamos rencor por ello-_sin más salió del cuarto de reuniones dando un portazo que por poco y tira el edificio."

* * *

**_ojala les haya gustado.._**

**_el proximo cap se titula "Perdido en el pasado"_**

**_basado en una famosa cancion de Luis Fonsi que lleva por titulo "Estoy perdido"_**

**_cualquier duda, consulta, reclamo o lo que sea me dejan review_**

**_se cuidan_**

**_hasta la proxima_**

**_bye-puri_**


End file.
